


Parents know best

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by..., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Based off a song Mother Knows Best from Tangled, Preston and Priscilla warned Pacifica that the outside world is dangerous.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Parents know best

Preston mocked "You wanna go outside"

Pacifica said "Well I-"

Priscilla scoffed "Ugh look at you like a soft flower and growing into a sprout"

Preston said "That's right you has to stay in this mansion to be safe and sound"

Pacifica said "But-"

Priscilla said "When you're old enough to leave the nest"

Preston said "Pacifica darling listen to your parents Gravity Falls is a violent and scary place"

Priscilla said "Zombies, thieves, demons the virus!"

Pacifica said "No!"

Preston and Priscilla said "Yes!"

Pacifica said "But-"

Preston said "And also the riff raff stop you upset me"

Preston and Priscilla laughed

"On your own you won't survive"

"Give it up Pacifica you're ditzy"

Priscilla tripped Pacifica making her fall

"Clumsy"

Tears filled Pacifica's eyes

"Please you're so naive"

"You're so gullible that we tricked you"

Pacifica thought ' Don't listen to your parents they're just rich jerks'

Preston said "Pacifica"

Pacifica said "Yes"

Preston and Priscilla glared "Don't ask to leave the mansion again"

Pacifica can't help but obey them "Yes mother and father"

Preston said "Don't forget it"

Priscilla said "You regret it dear"

Pacifica sighed

The End


End file.
